jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Narciso Anasui
]] |ja_kanji = ナルシソ・アナスイ |ja_romaji = Narushiso Anasui |engname = Narc Anastasia (ASB/ EoH English Localization) |birthname = |namesake = Narciso Rodriguez Anna Sui |stand = Diver Down |prisonerno = MA28050''SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.18'' |age = 25''SO Chapter 60: The Secret of Guard Westwood (1) p.18'' |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = March 21, 2012 |cod = Fatally dismembered by Enrico Pucci |gender = MaleJOJOVELLER: STANDS |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Pink }} Green , Blue |eyes = Purple }} Yellow |color = |movie = |hobby = |occupation = Former Student |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = Yuichi Nakamura (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Stone Ocean. Anasui is an inmate in Green Dolphin Street Jail who falls in love with Jolyne Cujoh and decides to help her with defeating Enrico Pucci. Anasui is a Stand User who wields the Stand, Diver Down, in battle. Appearance Anasui is a man of above-average height and medium to athletic build. He is always seen with a slim, flat hat on his head, and he wears a form-fitting mesh over his upper body and lower legs, exposing most of his chest. The mesh is comprised of diagonal stripes which resemble a fishnet pattern with extremely large gaps between the clothing lines. One of the most prominent features of his shirt (or lack thereof) are the presence of footprint designs leading from his waist skirt and up onto his chest. This perhaps reflects one of the uses of his Stand, as Diver Down displays the ability to extend its arms and feet from within another person's body. In his first appearance, Anasui was depicted with short hair and more effeminate-like. When he is re-introduced later, he takes on a more masculine design. Personality Described at first as 'the type of person that doesn't help other people',SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.6 even Emporio tells F.F. that 'if Weather Report wasn't there to keep him calm, there is no knowing what Anasui would do'.SO Chapter 59: His Name Is Anasui p.9 After meeting Jolyne, she becomes the target of his romantic obsession, despite the two of them having never formally met. Despite her lack of interest, he is singleminded in his pursuit of her hand in marriage. When they aren't in danger, he'll use anything in his arsenal to woo Jolyne—though he isn't successful and it's frequently used as a source of comic relief. Once he realizes that Jolyne is in danger, he will jump into the fray with little regard for his own safety. In love with the concept of her courageous and burning determination, Anasui mused that given the chance, he would follow Jolyne for eternity. He will treat anyone who isn't Jolyne badly; the mask of his 'noble' and 'protective' persona thinning to reveal his menacing and intimidating tendencies. Whether friend or foe, Anasui won't hesitate to kill anyone who disturbs his imaginary happiness with Jolyne. On one occasion, he threatens F.F. to not interfere with his work, almost strangling her when she almost disobeys. While he is more than willing to jump into action for Jolyne, he refuses to help anyone else unless he knows that Jolyne needs them. The main exception to this is of course, Jotaro Kujo, wanting his approval for his one-sided marriage proposal to Jolyne. Abilities Diver Down is a close-range stand with the main ability to imprint an attack on any surface and release it.It also is able to phase through solid materials and change the materials that make them up. History Background Obsessed with disassembling objects, Anasui grew up a bit awkward during his childhood days. He painstakingly dissected a pocket watch, his neighbor's car, and whatever else that struck his fancy. One day while returning from work, he found his girlfriend cheating on him with another man. In response, he methodically tore both of them apart so they would never come together again. He was sent to prison and faced a twelve year sentence for first degree murder. Stone Ocean (2011-2012) Although he was briefly seen next to Weather Report by Ermes Costello, Anasui doesn't get involved with Jolyne until F.F. comes to Emporio for help. Seemingly entranced by the tales he has heard of her, Anasui agrees to become Jolyne's bodyguard out of his burning love for her. Upon finding her, Anasui keeps true to his word and protects Jolyne -to the point of self-sacrificing at times. After being ambushed by Enrico Pucci, Anasui was sent back to the male division of prison. Hearing of Jolyne's escape, he forces Weather Report - whom was in possession of a Joestar birthmark as a two-way tracker - to lead him to her. The two shared a shaky alliance until Weather's death at the hands of Pucci. He was found by Jolyne directly afterwards and followed her until the end. Alternate Universe In the alternate universe, Anasui has a counterpart by the name of Annakiss. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Quotes | }} }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Anasui makes his game debut as a DLC character in the PS3 title. He was confirmed for the 4th campaign, alongside Vanilla Ice. He is the only playable male ally for Part 6. For the English localization of the game, he was given the name "Narc Anastasia". Gameplay-wise, Anasui is a trap-heavy fighter, not unlike Mariah in Heritage for the Future. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Anasui can turn Diver Down on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - Didn't see it coming!: Anasui yanks the opponent toward him before delivering a back-handed punch. While Diver Down is off: * Shut yer trap!: Anasui turns around and performs a downward reverse kick. A middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. Anasui's skills can be performed instantly following this move. * And... RELEASE!: By consuming 1/8th of the Heart Heat Gauge, Anasui summons Diver Down to punch the ground, leaving a trap. If the opponent steps on it, they'll be sent into the air. A low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent are not crouching. The attack can be charged for more damage and to send the opponent flying higher. (Comboable) * You're in range!: Anasui summons Diver Down to punch at an upward angle. This move doubles as an anti-air. If it hits, DD enters the opponent, beats them up from the inside, and comes out of their back to launch them into the ground. * Meat and Bone Suspension: A Throw. Anasui summons Diver Down to fly forward. If it connects, DD rearranges the structure of the opponent's legs into a spring, before deliver a downward punch that sends them bouncing extremely high into the air. (Comboable) While Diver Down is on: * How awful...: A Throw. Diver Down reaches outward, and if it connects, enters the opponent, beats them up from the inside, and comes out to kick them to the ground. * Dive!: Diver Down dives into the floor and comes back up to attack the opponent, the attack depending on the attack button inputted. ** If Light, DD pops out to punch the opponent's legs, tripping them in a low attack that cannot be blocked if they are not crouching. ** If Medium, DD leaps out to deliver a downward punch that knocks the down hard enough for them to bounce in a middle attack that cannot be blocked if they are crouching (Comboable). ** If Heavy, DD comes out to deliver an advancing barrage of punches that knock the opponent into the air on the final hit (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). A Stand Rush skill that Anasui can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. * Go to hell!: This move can only be used in mid-air. Diver Down swings downward while suspending Anasui in the air. A Stand Rush skill that Anasui can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. Anasui's HHA, "Give me your blessing!", has Diver Down rapidly punch the ground before entering it, resulting a barrage of uppercuts at the opponent's feet from the floor and sending them flying backwards. DD then reappears from behind them and pummels them again, knocking them to Anasui's feet. The HHA can be delayed for a few seconds. Anasui's GHA, "Diving in", has Diver Down sink into the ground once more, appearing in front of the opponent to lunge at them, regardless of range or orientation. If the attack connects, DD dives into the opponent's body, before destroying them from the inside with a relentless combo of punches and kicks in many directions. The opponent is flung around by the internal force into the air as Anasui expresses DD's ability to kill them from the inside-out. As he finishes talking, DD ends the attack with a powerful kick strong enough to pierce through the target's back and send them flying. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Anasui was confirmed for the game alongside Pucci with C-Moon, Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion), and Joshu Higashikata. As a Stand User, Anasui is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. *'Style Action - And... RELEASE!': Diver Down performs a single kick forward, leaving the energy of the kick in the form of a trap. If it hits an opponent, they will become a carrier of the energy, damaging and blowing back both themselves and their partner if they make contact with each other. If it hits a wall, the energy will be left as a trap, damaging and blowing back any opponent that gets too close. If Style Action is held, Diver Down can charge its power in order to increase the damage dealt and number of stored kicks up to 15, and eventually make the traps unblockable. Anasui may have up to 3 traps active at a given time, including any affecting his opponents. *'Trait - Wall!': Anasio can perform a second jump off a wall by sending Diver Down into it and vaulting off its leg. *'You're in range!': Anasui summons Diver Down to punch at an upward angle. If it hits, DD dives into an opponent, beats them up from the inside, and comes out of their back to launch them into the ground. Anasui is invincible from the beginning of the dive until the last punch is thrown. *'Go to hell!': Anasui and Diver Down leap into the air before landing with a roll. If DD hits an opponent during this period, it will make them bounce high into the air and dive into the ground when it lands. From the ground, DD will unleash an upward barrage of 14 punches on the falling target, the last hit launching them into the air. *'Diver Down! Dive!': Diver Down moves at high speeds through the ground as Anasui rides it, and can steer left and right. This move can be used for traversal or closing the distance on his targets, assisting in evasion through the former. The activating input can be held to increase the time and therefore distance he covers. While active, Anasui's stamina gauge quickly drains, and he will damage opponents he makes contact with, but will stop immediately upon doing so. He may instantly cancel the skill by jumping the instant he stops moving. *'I dove into your body itself.': Anasui sends Diver Down to protect either himself or his partner. If held, a green circle will appear at Anasui's feet indicating the range he must be in to have DD protect his partner, as well as the maximum range from Anasui the ability will persist for them. While active, DD will automatically counterattack any non-projectiles and non-DHA attacks with a barrage of 15 punches. Anasui will be unable to use any skills that require the use of DD, and attempting to use Normal or Powerful Attacks will result in the ability canceling. If DD is protecting Anasui himself, he may also cancel the skill at any time by reinputting the skill. If his partner is attacked while protected by DD, Anasui will absorb a portion of the damage. *'EX - Go to hell!': Anasui is invincible until he lands. *'EX - Diver Down! Dive!': Anasui is invincible to projectiles while moving, will now knock opponents he touches into the air, and can freely canel his movement with a Normal Attack, his Style Action, or any skill. *'Dual Heat Attack - I dove in.': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. JoJolities *'Give me your blessing!': Anasui must charge his Style Action to its full power. (200 Points) *'Ready to regret the day you were born?!': Anasui must execute 3 Combo Breakers.(200 Points) *'First, Diver Down receives the initial damage...': Anasui must use "I dove into your body itself." 3 times. (300 Points) *'If I manage to survive this...': Anasui must perform a Dual Combo Finish. (500 Points) *'Give me your blessing! I can't get married without it!': Anasui must retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Tournament He is paired with Josuke Higashikata 8 in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They were eliminated in the first round by Part 4 ''Jotaro and Diego Brando from Another Universe. Trivia * Anasui and Vanilla Ice are the last DLC-characters from the ''JoJo franchise to be confirmed for the roster of the PS3 game (with Baoh being a DLC character from Araki's previous work). Gallery Manga= SO Chapter 27.jpg|SO Chapter 27 WeatherAnasuiAppear.png|SO Chapter 24 AnasuiPiano.png|SO Chapter 58 AnasuiReading.png|Anasui reading Narcisoanasui.jpg|Anasui as a child SO Chapter 59 AnasuiCelebrateUs(1).png|Celebrate us (1) SO Chapter 59 AnasuiPose.png|Celebrate us (2) AnasuiJolynePlant.png|Anasui's plant analysis SO Chapter 77 Privilegecardanasui.png|Privilege Card |-| Video Game= Anasui-Famitsu.jpg|Anasui's render in All Star Battle Anasui.png|Anasui activating his GHA, ASB Narsicoanasui jojoeoh.png|Anasui's render in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |-| Sketches= Anasui01.jpg Anasui2.jpg Anasui3.jpg Anasui4.jpg Anasui5.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Green Dolphin Street Jail Inmates Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Joestar Group